A Hedgehog Wedding
by The Daily Dude
Summary: Sequal to Sonic through the Galaxy. SonicXAmy/Sonamy Sonic and Amy are finally getting married but will Eggman rain on there parade
1. At Amy's

_**This is the sequel to Sonic through the Galaxy which I recommend to read before reading because you might be confused but I will tell you what had happened any way.**_

_**Sonic and friends had came back from the other universe and Sonic had proposed to Amy to get married with her and Sonic and Amy had just decided to go to Amy's house to start thinking about the marriage.**_

_**So without any thing else to say here is**_

**The Hedgehog Wedding**

_**I do not own any of the Original Sonic characters. **_

Sonic and Amy were going to Amy's house to start to talk about the preparations for getting married. When they got there Sonic and Amy went upstairs to Amy's room to go talk about the marriage.

Amy first said "So Sonic where are we having the wedding and when?" Sonic was still thinking and then said "Well, I think we should have the wedding over at the beautiful meadow over by the great waterfall." Amy then said "Sonic, you don't really think romantically, why are you?" Sonic then said "Well, I guess since I am marrying a beautiful girl I am thinking beautiful." Amy started to blush then she smiled and finally said "Thanks, Sonic and that is a great idea. But when would it be?" Sonic then said "I don't know." Amy then said "I know, March 7." Sonic then said "Why?" "Because that was the day we met." Sonic was in little shock not knowing that Amy knew what day they had met. "Okay, Amy, we will do it on March 7. And I think the best man should be Tails." Amy nodded and then she said "And I think that Rouge should be the Matron of Honor." Sonic was puzzled and then said "Why pick Rouge?" Amy said in response "Because remember she helped us out with Shadow and Knuckles at Treasure Mall, remember, and she always had our backs to having our private life together in one piece." Sonic didn't want to tell Amy about how Rouge had told everybody that they had become a couple before but he also kind of did want to tell her so Sonic said "Amy when Eggman captured you Rouge told everybody that we had kissed and had become a couple at Treasure Mall." Amy then said "Oh, well, it is okay, I still want her to be the Matron of Honor." "Okay," Sonic said in response.

Later that day Sonic and Amy were still talking about the plans but they hadn't noticed that it had become 12:00 a.m. and when they did notice Sonic said "Amy it is midnight, is it okay if I sleep over here tonight?" Amy then said "Of course Sonic." Amy then went into the bathroom and changed into some comfortable cloths to sleep in and Sonic just stayed in the cloths he had on. Amy then went into the left side of the bed and then Sonic went into the right. Sonic then said "Good night Amy." "Good night Sonic." Amy said in response and then Sonic moved a little closer to Amy and then wrapped an arm around her and Amy noticed that Sonic and Amy were close enough to kiss each other and then Sonic kissed Amy on the lips and then Sonic and Amy finished there kiss and went to sleep still with Sonic's arm around Amy.

_**What will happen at the wedding? Where is Eggman? Try to find out next time.**_


	2. Good Morning

_**I am sorry to everybody out there for whoever is reading this; I typed this a long time ago but never submitted it. I am stupid. **_

**A Hedgehog Wedding**

_**I do not own any of the Original Sonic characters. **_

Chapter 2

Sonic woke up noticing at first that he was still having his arm around Amy and he was extremely close to her. Sonic slowly got his arm off her and then he got out of bed without waking up Amy. When Sonic went downstairs he saw Tails and Knuckles laughing, Sonic knew why and then he said "Why are you two here and why were you upstairs?" Tails then said "First we are here because we didn't see you at your house and we knew you would be here." And then Knuckles said "We were upstairs because we thought you would be sleeping down here but you weren't so we checked up stairs and saw you upstairs with Amy." Then Tails said "We went to your house to see how you were, well actually I did and Knuckles came over to make fun of you some more." Then they all sat down and continued to talk and then Sonic said "I am doing pretty good but I am a little nervous and excited about the wedding." Then Knuckles said "Oh is Sonic looking forward to the wedding filled with everybody you know." Then Tails said "Oh, Knuckles leave him alone." Soon Knuckles got bored and headed back over to Angel Island. Then Tails said "So, Sonic, I have been thinking and I was wondering who would be the best man." Sonic then said in response "Tails, you are my best friend, who else do you think it would be?" Tails then said "So I am the Best Man, I will do it my best, Sonic." "Thanks buddy." Then Tails flew away headed back to his house.

After Tails had left Sonic went into the kitchen and started on some breakfast for him and Amy. Then Knuckles seemed to come back but this time he was with Shadow apparently he had just pretended to leave so they could both make fun of him after Tails had left. Shadow then said "So Sonic what did you do with Amy last night in bed?" Sonic knew what they meant and then Sonic said "I just had my arm around her that is it." Knuckles then said "If you said so." Sonic tried to get back to making a nice breakfast for him and Amy but Knuckles and Shadow kept on bugging him and Sonic just kept on telling them to leave and just on saying that they were idiots but they wouldn't. Finally after an hour of Shadow and Knuckles making fun of Sonic they ran out of stuff to say so they left and then Sonic got back to working on his and Amy's breakfast. After Sonic finished making some pancakes, Sonic saw Rouge come in. Rouge said "Hey Sonic I heard Knuckles was here earlier so I thought I would check here if he was still here but I see he isn't." Then Sonic said "I think Knuckles is with Shadow." "Thanks Sonic." Rouge said in reply but before she left Amy started to walk down the step seeing Rouge and then Amy said "Hey Rouge what are you doing here?" "Just looking for Knuckles." Rouge said in reply and then Amy and Rouge walked into the kitchen and then Amy saw that Sonic had been making a nice breakfast. Amy then said "Rouge, how would you like to be the Matron of Honor at Sonic's and my wedding?" Rouge then said "I would be happy to." Then Rouge flew off to go find Knuckles.

Amy said to Sonic "Sonic, why did you make us breakfast?" "I did it because I wanted to." Sonic said in reply. "Well we better eat our breakfast and get some more plans for the wedding." Amy said and then Sonic nodded. Then Sonic and Amy ate there delicious breakfast while Sonic told Amy what had happened this morning.

_**What other plans to they need to plan? Why is Knuckles and Shadow making fun of Sonic? And where is Eggman? Try to find out next time.**_


	3. Everybody Knows

**A Hedgehog Wedding**

_I do not own Sonic or any other Sonic characters._

**Chapter 3**

Sonic and Amy were at there house still thinking of some ideas. Amy said "We will need a cake, Sonic." "Amy, let's go to the mall and find one and let's also find you and me some cloths." "But, Sonic, the wedding dress is supposed to be a surprise." "Don't worry Amy, I won't look." "Promise?" "Amy, it is me," "Okay, Sonic lets go." Sonic picked up Amy, bridal style and headed off towards Treasure Mall.

When, they got to Treasure Mall they soon walked to a bakery looking for the cake then the clerk asked "Can I help you two with anything?" Amy said "Yes we are looking for a wedding cake." "Wait, you two are Sonic the Hedgehog and Amy Rose, I have heard of you two, in the newspaper." Sonic said "What!" Then Sonic grabbed a newspaper and read the headline, it said,

_A Hedgehog Wedding_

_Everybody knew Sonic the Hedgehog for being a great hero and now somebody else is going to know him even better. Amy Rose, Sonic's long chaser who he said that he didn't love her, has finally said five words that we never suspected. Sonic said "Will you marry me, Amy?" Amy said "Yes," We will be back when we find more info."_

_The George Gazette_

"How did they get this information?" Sonic said. Then out of nowhere Shadow appeared and said "I told them." "What, Shadow, you told them, you are….." Sonic stopped remembering Amy was still right next to him but luckily she had walked over with the clerk and Sonic then followed.

_**What will happen next? Will Eggman use the news to his advantage? Find out next time. (That was a clue for what happens next time so yes I do have a few chapter planned out)**_

_**Sorry if this chapter is short Please reveiw. **_


	4. Shopping for Cloths

_**I do not own Sonic or any other character**_

_**A Hedgehog Wedding**_

Sonic and Amy were still at the mall and had just left the bakery with the clerk saying "We will call you when we get your cake down." The two hedgehogs walked over to a dress shop for Amy's wedding dress. Amy said "Okay, Sonic you stay out here while I get my dress," Sonic then said "Amy, I will go over to that shop while I wait." Sonic had pointed to a fancy cloths shop for men, the shop was called "Fancy Boy's Wear." Amy nodded and headed into her shop while Sonic headed into hers.

With Amy, she was looking through the store looking for a nice wedding dress that Sonic would love. Amy looked around and then came to one rack and saw some great wedding dresses. Amy grabbed them and went to the dressing room and tried them on.

Meanwhile, Sonic was in his store, looking through the suits seeing which the best one was. Then a store clerk came up to him and said "Aren't you Sonic the Hedgehog, the hedgehog who is marrying Amy Rose?" Sonic started to blush and then said "Yes, that is me; I just came in here to look for a suit for a very special occasion." "Yes, getting married is very special. We have just thing." Then the store clerk went into the back and then after a minute she came back with a dark black suit. Sonic said "May, I try it on." Oh, yes." Sonic then walked into the changing room and then took off his shoes and tried on new cloths. After a while, Sonic came out with his cloths back on and with the suit in his hand. Sonic walked up to the clerk and said "I will buy it." Sonic then saw Rouge and like usual she was in the jewelry store. Sonic said "Hey Rouge, did you find Knuckles?" "Yes, but he and Shadow were thinking of new ways to laugh at you." "Oh, great, so Rouge, did you get yourself something to wear to the wedding?" "I was going to do that after I look at these beautiful jewels." "Okay, Rouge see you later." Sonic then walked over back to the front of the store Amy was in.

Back with Amy, she had tried on the wedding dresses and came out with them all in her hand. She walked up to the counter and said "May you return these I still want to look around incase I missed something. The store clerk said "Okay," then Amy walked around the store a little while longer. After an hour of shopping Amy got a call on her cell phone. Amy picked it up and answered, it was Sonic. Sonic said "Amy, it has been an hour, how much longer is it going to be?" Amy looked at the clock on the phone and was surprised on how the time had passed but luckily for Sonic she had looked through every dress there, so Amy was in line with her dress in her hands waiting to pay. After a few minutes, Amy paid and walked towards the front of the store. Amy said "Hey, Sonic did you get everything you needed?" "Yes." "Okay let's go look around.

A few hours later, after they had got everything they needed, they looked at the clock and saw it was already 9:00. Sonic said "Hey, Amy, do you want to go out to eat for dinner?" "Sure, where are we going?" "It will be a surprise." Amy then said "Oh, I can't wait." Sonic then kissed her on the cheek and then picked her up bridal style and headed towards the restaurant,

_**I am finally done with this chapter; I worked on it all day. I hope you like it. Please review.**_


	5. At Dinner

_**I wish I owned Sonic but apparently it doesn't come true so I have to say I do not own Sonic or his friends.**_

_**A Hedgehog Wedding**_

Sonic had taken Amy to a nearby restaurant, it was Italian and Sonic and Amy had both ordered the spaghetti to share. While Sonic and Amy ate Sonic said "Amy, I think we have everything but one thing ready." "And what is that Sonikku?" "It is the honey moon." "Oh, Sonic, I already have the planned out," "So where is it?" "that is a surprise Sonic for later." "Come on Ames." "Nope." "Come on Ames, for me?" "Sonic, it is a surprise that will be for later." "Okay, Ames." Sonic and Amy both grabbed the same noodle without noticing and then they kissed each other, Sonic and Amy blushed but then Sonic just gave Amy another kiss.

After dinner Sonic and Amy headed home and fell asleep.

**Sorry, about this chapter being short but I am busy right now with school and other stuff. I hope you understand. Please review. Anyway this is my first time using the nicknames Sonikku and Ames, how do you think I did?**


	6. Eggman returns

_**I do not own Sonic or any other character.**_

_**A Hedgehog Wedding**_

Eggman was in his new Egg Carrier (Was this the 5th one this week) Eggman was just thinking about how he could defeat Sonic and then a robot came in and said "Doctor Robotnik, the newspaper Metal Sonic stole is in." "Ah, something to calm me down instead of thinking about that stupid hedgehog." Eggman grabbed the paper and became even madder when he saw the news saying more stuff about Sonic. Eggman said "Ah, great everything revolves around him." Eggman was about to throw the newspaper out the window when he saw that the title was. It said

_Two Hedgehogs at the Mall_

"We have clarified more information about Sonic getting married. As we already know he was getting married to Amy Rose, but now we have figured out that this is no joking matter. We saw them at the mall with Amy shopping for a wedding dress and Sonic buying a tux. Sonic would never buy a tux. We also know the location of Sonic's wedding but for reasons of Sonic we can not tell you. We will try to give you more information more."

George Gazette

"Well, well, well, it looks like we can destroy Sonic with destroying the person he loves. Hahahaha."

_**Sorry this was short but I am really busy right now but I promise if you go to one of my forums I will have it up sooner, okay I will try to get it up sooner if you go to one of my forums.**_


	7. Surprises are coming soon

_**Hello again, here we are now nobody went to my forum now I am sad, but hey I still have these stories so it isn't a big deal, hey if you read this please give me a link to your forum and maybe I will go there, since nobody will go to mine, maybe I will go to yours.**_

_**I do not own Sonic or any other characters**_

_**A Hedgehog Wedding**_

It had been a few months since Sonic and Amy saying they are going to get married and it was only two weeks away from March 7, the big wedding day.

Sonic had gone to Tails's house for the night to just talk but unfortunately, Knuckles had joined them.

Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles were all sitting around a table in front of the television screen and then Tails said "Sonic, did you come here for a reason?" Sonic then said "Ugh, yes but I didn't think Knuckles would be here." "Come on Sonic, just tell us both." "Alright well I am a little nervous." Then Knuckles said "Oh is the great Sonic afraid of a getting married?" Sonic couldn't take it any longer and said "At least I am getting married, you won't have any body." "What, ah, I have Rouge." "Come on Knuckles we know you two broke up." Knuckles then closed his mouth afraid of what Sonic would say next then Tails said "You afraid that you will mess up at the wedding Sonic?" "No, I am nervous about how good I am going to be a husband, I want Amy to get the best but I am the best for her?" "Sonic, you are so stupid; you and Amy are going to be fine together." "How do you know Tails?" "Sonic, you are my best friend and Amy is my friend I think I would know." Sonic then said "Tails, I think you are right, but I am still nervous." "Sonic it is normal to be nervous, about a big occasion as this, so just be nervous but a little advice, don't show it in front of Amy."

Meanwhile, Amy was at her house wondering what Sonic was doing, he had told her that he was going to Tails's house but he didn't say why. Just then Cream knocked on the door, Amy opened the door and said "Cream, Cheese, long time no see." "It has only been a few days, Amy." "Yeah, I know but why did you come her anyway, I am not along, just then Rouge came in and said "Is Sonic gone?" "Yes he is why Tails at his house." "Good," "Guys why are you here anyway, Amy you and Sonic are getting married, you need to look you best." "What," "grab you stuff and let's go back to my place, Amy write Sonic a note saying you at my house." Amy obeyed and soon she had her wedding dress and all her other stuff and was out the door.

Meanwhile Eggman was getting his preparations ready too, he said "Once Amy is captured and I have the seven Chaos Emeralds, Sonic will finally be gone and I will be the ruler of the world, Hahahaha."

_**What is Eggman up too, what is the girls up too, and why did Knuckles and Rouge break up, you will see next time, YOU WILL ALL SEE HAHAHAHA, or not.**_


	8. Wedding Day Disaster

_**A Hedgehog Wedding**_

It was the day of the wedding and everybody Sonic and Amy knew were there, Sonic was at the end of the isle waiting for the pink hedgehog to come on in. Amy was in her room with Cream and Rouge just putting some few final touches. Amy was looking in the mirror and saying "Rouge, Cream, do you think I look good?" "Amy you look outstanding, then Tails came in and said "Amy everybody is ready." "Okay,"

Amy walked out and soon the music started to play, and Amy walked up the else and soon everything was ready. Sonic was looking at Amy and couldn't believe his eyes she looked outstanding, in her dress and her hair and everything looked great. Tails soon was asked if he had the ring, and he answered "I have the ring," then the Amy was asked if she would take Sonic to be her husband and to care for him as long as they both lived and Amy said "I do," Sonic then was asked if he would take Amy to be his lovely wedded wife and then just about when Sonic was going to answer a giant Shadow covered the whole area and everybody looked up and saw none other than Dr. Eggman in a new improved Egg Carrier.

Eggman said "Hello Sonic and I heard the news and now time for my final and best plan yet." Amy had grabbed onto Sonic and then Sonic said "Eggman get out of here, can't you leave me alone today." "Um, let me think about that, NO!" "Now give me the Chaos Emeralds or else." "Or else what?" "Then a giant arm came out and grabbed Amy and then Eggman said "Or else I will kill your precious Amy." "Amy!" "Sonic!" "Eggman stop it now," "Why should I give me the Chaos Emeralds now or else," "Sonic then said "I don't have them." "Then I will give you 24 hours to have them in or else." "Okay, just don't hurt Amy." Then Eggman went into the Egg Carrier through a door and flew off. Sonic said "Tails, do you know where any of the Chaos Emeralds are?" "Sonic you aren't going to save Amy?" "Tails before it was simple, Eggman didn't know I loved her, but because of Shadow the whole world knows and know what am I going to do." Tails slapped Sonic and said "Sonic, what happened to you, you use to fly to danger without a care in the world but now you are scared of everything, Sonic if you don't want to save Amy then lets not, as much as I want to I don't think we can do it without." Rouge, Omega, Shadow, Tails, Knuckles, Cream and Cheese, Vector, Espio, Charmy, and Big all said "Lets get Amy back, except for Big which said "Duh, who is this pink squirrel again?"

_**Sorry for this chapter for being so bad but I just am not being that good in this chapter anyway, please join us next time and if I did anything wrong please tell me I want to know.**_


	9. On the Egg Carrier

_**I do not own anything; I just own the idea of this story.**_

_**A Hedgehog Wedding**_

Sonic and co were all heading off in separate directions. Sonic was running off one way, Shadow was going another way, Tails and Knuckles were flying in the X-Tornado, which already had a Chaos Emerald in it, Cream and Big with Cheese and Froggy were walking back to Tails Workshop to grab Tails's extra Chaos Emerald, Rouge was flying to GUN to get the Chaos Emerald, Omega was walking towards the ruins where it was said to have a Chaos Emerald, and Vector, Espio, and Charmy hopped in the Snapper and headed off hoping to find a Chaos Emerald.

After 12 hours of searching everybody came back tired but with good news, Sonic, Shadow, Tails and Knuckles, Cream and Big, Rouge, and Team Chaotix, which equaled all 7 Chaos Emeralds but Omega had not found one. After everybody but Rouge had gave a chaos Emerald, Shadow said to Rouge "Rouge, I don't want to either but I understand too how to lose someone and I don't want a stupid human to kill someone either," "all right, Shadow," Rouge kissed Shadow and then Knuckles said "Rouge, you dumped me for Shadow, how could you dump me for a emo?" "Know that is exactly why I dumped you, your attitude is horrible and you have no manners," "well neither does Shadow" then Shadow said "Did you call me an emo," "Could you here me, Mr. Emo you are such a loser you can't get your own girl." "That is it." Sonic then said "Guys, we are here to save Amy, and we all can do perfectly without you so are you in or not." Tails then said "Now that is the old Sonic." Soon, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Omega, and Cream and Cheese flew on in the X-Tornado while Team Chaotix flew off in the Snapper and Shadow grabbed onto Rouge and Rouge flew up to the Egg Carrier.

When they got onto the Egg Carrier Eggman came out of nowhere with Amy tied up with a giant robot with a gun pointing at her. Eggman said "Do you have the Chaos Emeralds?" "Yes, we do but first give up Amy!" Sonic said "Sonic, I am calling the shots here so first the Emeralds or all of your friends will be hurt." "What do you mean by that?" Just then tons more of the giant robots appeared holding there guns waiting to shoot at everybody but Sonic. "Now Sonic, what will it be." Sonic didn't saw anything but the Chaos Emeralds started to circle him and soon he was Super Sonic. "So Sonic you want to fight, E-201 kill Amy" but before the robot had a chance Sonic flew in and got Amy and then Eggman said "Oh, Sonic did you think this was my true plan." "Just then something started to happen to the Egg Carrier. It was breaking in half with Sonic and the gang on the half that was falling, Cream, Rouge, Charmy, Omega and Tails flew to the safe side but Knuckles, Big, Froggy, Vector and Espio couldn't make it and Shadow just ran to the safe side and Sonic and Shadow nodded there heads and soon Shadow was in his Super Form but the Egg Carrier was starting to break even more and now nobody could get to the safe side and then Eggman said "Now Sonic, Shadow face your true copies and then Metal Sonic and Metal Shadow came out and without even a chaos Emerald they went into a Super Form and Eggman said "Now destroy them both." And Eggman faded out and Tails said "That Eggman was just a hologram the real one must have already escaped." Amy woke up from being in shock she had fainted but now she was awake and said "Sonic, I don't know if this could work but let me try and do super." "Amy you sure," "Yes, Sonic you two have to face Metal Sonic and Metal Shadow maybe I can save everybody else." "Okay, Amy, I trust you and I believe in you so I know you can do it." Sonic kissed Amy and Amy focused all her power and soon the Chaos Emeralds were glowing with bright and then Amy was in a Super Form with Sonic still kissing her. Sonic soon let go and Amy flew off to get everybody off the Egg Carrier with Sonic and Shadow to face there Metal copies.

_**Wow, I thought I did pretty good with this except for the Chaos Emeralds being gathered so easily, but hey they are Sonic Heroes.**_

_**Me: Anyway with Knuckles and Shadow, please don't call him emo, even though I believe he is an emo, and he is not my favorite character don't call him emo I know people out there get mad at us for saying that.**_

_**Shadow: Wait you think I am emo, Chaos Spear.**_

_**Me: Ah, help me but not calling him emo, or I won't be able to continue this story.**_

_**Please review and I will have this updated soon.**_


	10. To Be Continued

_**I do not own Sonic or any body else. **_

_A Hedgehog Wedding_

Sonic and Shadow were in there super forms waiting to fight Super Metal Sonic and Super Metal Shadow while Amy was off to save, Tails, Knuckles, Rouge, Shadow, Omega, Big, Froggy, Cream, Cheese, Vector, Espio, and Charmy.

Shadow started to run and charged at Metal Shadow but Metal Shadow saw it coming and quickly moved out of the way. Then Metal Shadow blasted a bright light out of his hand and aimed for Shadow but it missed. Sonic and Metal Sonic were doing pretty much the same, they were fighting with barely hitting each other. Sonic rammed at Metal and so it Metal so they collided and both fell backwards. The Egg Carrier was continuing to crash but the two Metals just didn't notice and kept on fighting. Sonic said "These guys are tough but we are tougher." Shadow quickly blasted a Chaos Spear and it missed Metal Shadow. Shadow said "These guys know all our moves, but they won't defeat us." "Maybe, we should switch." "What, are you saying the Ultimate Life Form can't stop a couple of bolts?" "No, they know what we know but they don't know what you'll do." Then Sonic blasted a Sonic wind at Metal Shadow and Metal Shadow just looked at him and blasted towards him while Metal Sonic decided to go for Shadow. Sonic was kicking, and blasting at Metal Shadow with super speed and soon Metal Shadow fell down to the ground and so did Metal Sonic _**(so I don't get suspended I won't tell you what Shadow did you Metal Sonic)**_ and Sonic and Shadow flew towards where Amy should be.

Meanwhile, Amy was flying with super speed and her new super strength trying to keep the one side of the Egg Carrier afloat that had all the planes and her friends. Tails was getting the X-Tornado ready but it was going to be hard to control without using the Chaos Emeralds but soon enough he got it running and got Knuckles, Omega, Rouge, and Cream into it with Team Chaotix in the Snapper and Cream and Big with Cheese and Froggy with them still deserted on the Egg Carrier. Amy could have picked them up but she couldn't hold the Egg Carrier and save them but then she thought, "Maybe I can do this," then the words Sonic had said came back to her saying "Amy I know you can do it." Amy said "Chaos Control!" and just like how Sonic or Shadow would do it, time stopped around the Egg Carrier and then she picked up Cream and Big and started to fly off but then she saw Sonic and Shadow flying and they all flew off back to earth.

When they got there Amy, Shadow, and Sonic all went back to normal and then Sonic grabbed Amy and ran off. Cream said "I wonder where they are going?"

Sonic ran back to the wedding area with everybody gone but still Sonic didn't care it was still a beautiful place and Sonic said "Amy, I do." Amy said "Sonic you do what?" "I will be your husband." Then Sonic kissed Amy and they continued to stay like that and the whole world felt like it had been Chaos Controlled but Amy and Sonic. Sonic then said "So Amy what about the honeymoon?" "Sonic you remembered." "Of course I did, Amy, but still where are we going?" "We are going to the luxury resort in Inapia." "When are we leaving?" "Two days." "What, I need to pack I don't know what to bring." "Don't worry Sonikku, Tails already packed everything for you." "What, he did." "Yes, he did." Just then Tails flew in from the X-Tornado and just then Sonic noticed something saying on the back it said "Just Married." Tails opened the door and Sonic then carried Amy, bridal style into the X-Tornado and then they flew off towards Amy house.

_**That is it until the sequel to this sequel happens which won't start in 2 days, it may not even start for a long time because I want to stop this and I work on other stories, I hope you liked it.**_

**_I made the Honeymoon's name up so use your imagination of what it looks like_**


	11. Sequel

There is in fact a sequel I made, it is called _Honeymoon of Dreams Ruined! _Please check it out.


End file.
